


Праздник гедонизма

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Мастурбация и огромные робопауки.





	Праздник гедонизма

– Люди такие чувствительные, – заметил Оверлорд, щипая себя за кожу на руке. Под пальцами осталось красное пятно. – Теперь понимаю, почему они так вопят!

– Ты можешь контролировать отклик нейросети, – проскрежетал Тарантулас.

Масс-шифтингом он скорректировал свои размеры до более-менее соответствующих новому альтмоду Оверлорда. Маскировочному альтмоду, копирующему человеческую особь.

Женскую особь. Тарантулас настаивал, что это важно.

– Я знаю. Отстань. Дай насладиться этим... я чувствую температуру броней. В смысле, кожей. Это очень странно... пододвинься, – Оверлорд схватил Тарантуласа за одну из лапок и дернул на себя. – Ты горячий. Вау. Ты горячее, когда меньше, знаешь об этом?

– При масс-шифтинге энергия распределяется иначе. Для твоей маскировки я преодолел повышение температурного режима. И воспроизвел нервную систему полностью, – с гордостью пробубнил тот, игнорируя то, как тесно Оверлорд прижимается. – Тебе не обязательно держать ее включенной. Но для естественного поведения необходимо научиться реагировать, как человек. Отдергивать руку от горячего или холодного. Не вправлять самому локоть, если сломают. Ты должен беречь свое тело.

– Прикольное тело, – Оверлорд отстранился. Его новая личность – Меган Гийон. Он планировал выйти «в люди» и хорошенько повеселиться! – Свое ты так же настроил?

– Нет. Мой уровень чувствительности соответствует кибертронским нормам. Я обратил внимание, что люди не следят за естественным и неестественным поведением паукообразных.

– Странно. Ты же такой милаша, – хмыкнул Оверлорд.

Он погладил свое новое тело и улыбнулся. Не горячее, а так... тепленькое. Но приятно. И мягко. Особенно в районе честплейта. Оверлорд повозился какое-то время, прощупывая и пощипывая кожу. Синтетика. Интересно, человек отличит от настоящей? Люди ведь трогают друг друга, да? Пожимают руки, прикладываются губами... он потрогал свои губы и с интересом просунул внутрь пальцы. Установленные Тарантулосом железы производили жидкость... слюна она называлась. В оптике прятались форсунки, стравливающие слезы. Если порезать – пойдет кровь. Все по-настоящему.

– ...обучающее видео, – Тарантулас шевельнулся над ним – над ней, так теперь правильно? Надо привыкать! Люди уделяют местоимениям преувеличенное внимание. В любом случае, Оверлорд только сейчас заметил, что Тарантулас все еще говорит.

– Никогда не ощущал себя таким хрупким! – с восторгом заявил он, игнорируя желание Тарантуласа слить ему какие-то видео про органиков. Практика лучше теории!

Тело Меган Гийон завораживало его. Он раньше не замечал, что кожа у людей разных оттенков. На ладонях – одного, на лице – другого, а между ног – третьего.

Он провел пальцами по складкам кожи и прислушался к ощущениям. Можно усилить их, так ведь? М-м... удивительная реакция, ты просто трогаешь, а сразу хочется поерзать, сменить позу. Он сильнее надавил на промежность и заулыбался. Снова какая-то влага; как много его новых деталей постоянно производит что-то!.. Тот же пот, он просто... выделяется! Человека можно выжать, как губку, и из него вытечет уйма всего!

Он потер пальцами обнаруженный особенно чувствительный датчик и шумно выдохнул, откидываясь назад. Тарантулас наблюдал за ним, и Оверлорду показалось, что он слишком занят анализом. А мог бы заняться делом.

– Трансформируйся, – приказал он, а когда желтая оптика удивленно вспыхнула, снизошел до пояснений: – Я тестирую чувствительность, как ты хотел. Но металлом ты меня порежешь. Трансформируйся...

Тарантулас промедлил, но вскоре обернулся пауком, все еще – размером с человека. Даже чуть больше. Оверлорд перестал себя трогать и восхищенно погладил покрытые волосками лапы.

– Мягко. Отлично. Люди любят мягкое, я тебе отвечаю.

– Ты удивишься, но многие не в восторге от представителей этого вида...

– Я уже почти в восторге, – оборвал его Оверлорд. Тарантуласа легко было смутить, сбить с мысли. Иногда он запинался, как будто вчера активировался. Оверлорд переставил его лапку себе между ног и повел бедрами вверх. – Ух ты, – заключил он.

– Цвет кожи изменился, – зарегистрировал Тарантулас. – Индикация работает корректно.

– Зашибись все работает, – жадно выдохнул Оверлорд, обхватывая его лапку ногами и крепко сжимая. Тарантулас дернулся. Волоски прошлись по датчику, щекоча, и он усмехнулся. – Потрись об меня. Ну?

– Я не пони...

– Ты зря не перестроил нейросеть, – перебил Оверлорд. – Очень занимательно. Чувствительность доминирует над прочими рефлексами. И явно может быть сильнее. Двигайся, – он разлегся, схватил Тарантуласа за жвала и потянул на себя. – Прижмись. О, да...

Он заставил его забраться всеми лапками на платформу и плюхнуться сверху. Вес при задействованном масс-шифтинге тоже ощущался иначе, в том числе – собственный. Оверлорд вздернул ноги повыше, закидывая их на другую пару лапок, и подался бедрами навстречу. Тарантулас не понимал, чего от него хотят, и пришлось вдавить его в себя, чтобы мягкое брюшко прижалось к промежности. Мягкое и горячее, и такое большое...

– Двигайся! – повторил он.

– Ты записываешь реакции? – прошелестел паук над ним. Ему с такого ракурса больше не видно изменений, происходящих с человеческой маскировкой Оверлорда, вот он и распереживался.

Оверлорд издал дрожащее «ахххм» и впился в его пушистый корпус пальцами. Все надо самому... а ведь так просто стимулировать эти датчики – берешь и воссоздаешь определенную среду, и...

– Сильнее! – потребовал он. – Я тебе лапы переломаю, я сказал, сильнее! – и стиснул руки, активируя подлинную скрытую в человеческом теле силу шестифазовика.

Тарантулас скрипнул и панически задергался. Наконец Оверлорду удалось снова затолкать его лапку себе между ног, она заелозила по датчикам, и он вскрикнул от сладкого, совершенно незнакомого и невероятного ощущения... удовлетворенности. Тарантулас наконец-то сообразил, что делать, и хотя он вовсю сканировал и выражал сомнения, что работа корпуса соответствует нормам, он, по крайней мере, не останавливался.

– Ах, – выдохнул Оверлорд, ощутив, как напряжение в нейросети исчезает. Вспышка была яркой, и пока не нашлось ей аналогов. Он кучу всего приятного делал за свой актив, но человеческая маскировка открыла прямо-таки массу перспектив. – Я надеюсь, что люди этим пользуются. Это же праздник гедонизма какой-то! Я бы только и делал, что стимулировал свою нейросеть, если бы был человеком!

– Люди утомляемы, – проскрипел Тарантулас таким тоном, словно он больше всех утомился.

– Перетрудился? – усмехнулся Оверлорд.

– Я должен проанализировать результаты. Возможно, твоя гиперреакция – следствие ошибки в расчетах. Я испра...

– Не смей! – Оверлорд крепко сжал его челюсти, склоняя перед собой так, чтобы угрожающе уставиться во все восемь маленьких оптик. – Не. Смей. Ничего. Менять, – он дождался утвердительного ворчания и расслабился. – Что там за видео ты собирался скинуть?

– Я сделал подборку примеров человеческой чувствительности, – поделился Тарантулас. – Я исключил все, что показалось мне неестественной фантазией создателей... но теперь думаю, что эта цензура, возможно, была излишней. Твое поведение соответствовало некоторым примерам.

– Я хочу посмотреть, – оживился Оверлорд. – А про пауков тоже такое есть?

– Не встречал, – озадаченно ответил Тарантулас. – Но поищу.

– Супер! – Оверлорд причмокнул губами и снова пощупал их. – Такие мягкие! Как люди их используют, интересно...


End file.
